


Второй раз

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: драббл к ФБ-2018





	Второй раз

Ночь в окно швыряет те голоса и звуки, что звучат во мраке. Мэтт стоит и методично бинтует руки — ибо дело к драке. На костяшки пальцев ровно ложится лента, без бугров и впадин. Адвокату утром лучше встречать клиента без недавних ссадин.  
Адвокату лучше, верность всегда храня городской Фемиде, защищать закон вербально, при свете дня и в приличном виде. А не, шарф повязав (ведь он, как она, — слепой), чтоб не узнавали, в одиночку ночами драться со всей толпой криминальной швали.   
И признать придется, правде лицо открыв: есть еще проблема. Первый раз был — ну ладно, просто шальной порыв, а второй — система.  
Только если остаться: в суде продвигать дела, не гулять по крышам — кто же встанет защищать от ночного зла всех, кого он слышал? Всех, чьи крики ночью доносятся из окон новостроек хилых. И всех тех, кого обычный дневной закон защитить не в силах.  
И борьбу с собой проиграв, он сказал покорно: вот я и встану  
И костюм себе завел специальный, черный, и купил бандану.

Тяжелеют наутро веки — хоть ставь в них спички. Рубит в сон до дрожи. Недосып еще не вошел у него в привычки. Но войдет чуть позже.


End file.
